


Know I'm Here

by ghostfromtuonela



Series: Geraskierweek 2020 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Geraskierweek2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfromtuonela/pseuds/ghostfromtuonela
Summary: “You make me feel so many things, Jaskier. Witchers are not meant to have emotions, but goddammit if I don’t feel every possible feeling when you’re around. When you’re happy, I feel as if there is not a single bad thing in this world. When you’re sad or hurt, I get so angry I want to tear the person who caused it apart – even if that person is myself. When you flirt with someone else, I feel as if someone just ripped my heart out.”Takes place during Episode 5: Bottled Appetites.---Part of Geraskierweek. Day 4: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskierweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633456
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	Know I'm Here

_ “It’s like ordering a pie and finding out it has no filling.” _

_ “I just want some damn peace!” _

Those were the last words he had said to Jaskier. After almost ten years of not seeing each other, the first things he had to tell the bard were insults. Not even an  _ “It’s good to see you again, Jaskier” _ or even a  _ “How’s it going?” _ . No, his pride got the better of him as it usually did when Jaskier was involved. Even though he had promised himself that the next time they crossed paths, Geralt would treat him better.

Jaskier had been right when he asked if Geralt had been following him. Geralt had been tracking him for almost a year now, desperate to see him and rekindle their friendship. But Jaskier had caught him at the wrong time. Geralt had heard of Jaskier’s affair with the Countess of Stael through word of mouth, and it had woken something ugly inside him. He had spent the last ten years thinking of almost nothing but Jaskier. Even the few thoughts where he allowed himself to think about his child of surprise, whom he still hadn’t claimed, Jaskier was there as well. Yet it seemed like Jaskier had other things on his mind besides Geralt. He knew it was selfish of him to think like that, knew that he had no right to control whom Jaskier thought about. But the mere thought of Jaskier with someone else made his heart clench.

_ “It’s like ordering a pie and finding out it has no filling.” _

A blatant lie. Jaskier’s singing was much more than that. He could get a whole bunch of Skelliger to clap and dance and to sing along to his tune, and he could mesmerize even the most cold-hearted person in the room with his singing (he had undoubtedly mesmerized Geralt).

“Don’t worry. He will survive,” Yennefer told him.

“Will he be able to sing again?”

“As long as you don’t wake him up, the spell will work its wonder. By tomorrow he will be up and singing again.”

“I said some things to him before… I don’t want that to be the last thing he remembers.”

“Is he your lover?”

Geralt turned around to look at her. The look he gave her would cause most people to back off, but Yennefer seemed utterly unaffected by it.

“So, you’re not lovers, but you wished you were.”

It was not a question, and Geralt did not bother to correct her because she was right. There was nothing he wanted more than for Jaskier to return his feelings. To each night go to sleep with Jaskier in his arms and whispering sweet nothing into the bard’s ears. 

“So is that why you were hunting for a djinn? To make him fall in love with you?”

“Why are you so interested in this, Yennefer?”

“Please, a witcher desperately pining for a bard? It’s something out a ballad. Or tragedy.”

“Glad to see this amuses you.”

“Not really,” she said, “But perhaps you should try telling him how you feel instead of insulting him. Just a thought.”

She was out of the door before Geralt even had the opportunity to respond. Perhaps it was just as well, because she didn’t strike him as someone who would be particularly impressed with that either. He sat down on a chair next to Jaskier and took his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean what I said. I was just so tired.”

Jaskier didn’t say anything, and Geralt was careful not to wake him up. If Jaskier woke up now because of Geralt, he might lose his voice permanently. Jaskier would be heartbroken if he couldn’t be able to sing anymore, and if Jaskier’s heart broke, then so did Geralt’s. 

“Do you know why I haven’t slept anything? Because I can’t stop thinking about you, and how you make my heart beat so unnaturally fast. I knew if I faced you like this, it would just go wrong. You’re probably thinking why I was looking for a djinn of all creatures to cure my insomnia, but I was desperate.”

He heard Yennefer enter the room again, but he paid her no attention.

“I want to go after the child of surprise, but I’m scared. I don’t know anything about children or how to act around them. I want you to come with me to Cintra, at least to take a look at them.”

“Will you do that? Will you come with me to Cintra?”

“He won’t be going anywhere if you don’t stop talking to him. Remember what I told you about waking him up?”

“Are you always eavesdropping on people’s private conversations?”

“Only those I find interesting,” she said, “Here, I brought you a potion that will help you fall asleep.”

“How much will that cost me?”

“Tell him how you feel when he wakes up. And before you ask, I just happen to prefer happy endings over tragic ones.”

Geralt took the potion, and it wasn’t long before he felt his eyelids go heavy. The only reason he ever managed to get to the bed was thanks to Yennefer, who was kind enough to help him there rather than let him fall.

When he woke up again after a deep and dreamless sleep, it was already noon, but Jaskier was still sleeping soundly next to him.

“How long before he wakes up?” he asked Yennefer.

“The spell should wear off in just a few minutes. Go and sit there. You should be the first thing he sees when he wakes up again.”

Just like she said, it didn’t take more than a few minutes before Jaskier finally woke up. 

“G…Geralt? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where are we?”

“Shh, relax,” Geralt said, “The djinn attacked you after you made your second wish. I found a mage who saved your life.”

“Attacked… how and why?”

“I don’t know,” Geralt said, “But that’s not important. The important thing is that you’re alive.”

This was it — the perfect moment to let Jaskier know how Geralt truly felt about him. Regardless if Jaskier returned his feelings, he had a right to know. Geralt listened after Yennefer and found she had drawn back and was nowhere near the chambers. He knew that if he didn’t take this opportunity to tell Jaskier the truth, he would back down, and they would be back at square one. 

“Jaskier, you… I need to tell you something.”

“Yes, Geralt?” Jaskier said, and Geralt hoped he didn’t just imagine the hopeful look on his face. 

‘Tell him, you idiot, get this over with.’

“Jaskier, you… I… the reason why I haven’t been sleeping is because I can’t stop thinking about you. I needed to see you so badly, but I knew that if I went and talked to you in that state that it would just go nowhere. So when I heard of a djinn in the lake, I saw it as an opportunity.”

Jaskier didn’t say anything, so Geralt continued.

“You make me feel so many things, Jaskier. Witchers are not meant to have emotions, but goddammit if I don’t feel every possible feeling when you’re around. When you’re happy, I feel as if there is not a single bad thing in this world. When you’re sad or hurt, I get so angry I want to tear the person who caused it apart – even if that person is myself. When you flirt with someone else, I feel as if someone just ripped my heart out.”

“Geralt…?”

“Let me finish. If I don’t say this, I don’t know when I will next time find the courage to tell you. The truth is that I… I love you, Jaskier. I want you to come with me to Cintra to claim the child of surprise. Will you do that?”

For the longest time, Jaskier could do nothing but stare at Geralt, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Geralt could not blame him. He would be pretty taken aback himself if he was in Jaskier’s shoes. 

‘Say yes. Please say yes. Say that you love me back and that you want to come with me to Cintra. I don’t know what I will do if you reject me. Please, if there is a God out there, make him love me.’

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk this much ever.”

“Dammit, Jaskier, I’m laying my heart out for you here…”

But Jaskier didn’t let him finish the sentence as he pressed his lips to Geralt’s. It took Geralt only a second to realize that Jaskier was kissing him before wrapping his arms around him and take dominance. The taste of blood that still lingered didn’t bother Geralt, because fuck, this was Jaskier he was kissing, and it was the most perfect moment in Geralt’s life. 

“In case you didn’t catch that, I love you too,” Jaskier said when they broke the kiss, “Ever since Filavandrel captured us, I’ve loved you. And yes, I will come with you to Cintra.”

“I want you to stay with me forever.”

Neither one of them heard the sound in the background as Geralt uttered the last sentence, too occupied with each other to pay attention to anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
